AN OTAKU LOVE STORY
by innactive author
Summary: FGTS. THEY SO WANTED TO BONE. SO HARD THEY WANTED TO BONE. BUT FRANCE AND JAPAN ARE FGTS LIE THAT.  Written for my Japan 3


A/N: WHY? WHY? Y U TELL ME DIS CRAP SCHWESTER? IT MAKES ME DO DERPY THINGS!

Okay this is never ending faggotry because my Japan decided to tell me why France x Japan was called Otaku pairing. B|;;; YEAH. IDK BROSKIS. *THROWS LOVE AND FAGGOTRY AT MY RP BUDS* AWESOME. LET'S KICK THIS PIG IN THE RUMP. *THROWS ON DATS CAPS LOCK*

==========================FRAPAN: AN OTAKU TAIL- I MEAN TALE===========================

ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WERE TWO NATIONS THAT TOTALLY HAS HARD-ONS FOR EACHOTHER BUT THEY WERE PUSSIES SO THEY DIDN'T SAY ANTHING. AND ONE DAY FRANCE WENT OVER TO JAPAN'S SO HE COULD BE A CREEPER WEEABOO LIKE HE IS (FUCKING CREEPER FAG).

AND JAPAN WAS ALL THIS IS FUCKING "(FUCKING FRANCH BABBLE HERE BITCHES)"

AND THEN HE TOTALLY SAW FRANCE AND GOT ALL BLUSHY HIDING HIS FACE IN HIS WTF BIG SLEEVES AND FRANCE WAS ALL "KAWAII DAYSU KAAAAAAA" AND TACKLES A BITCH.

BUT JAPAN IS ALL "NON! NON! GET AWAY YOU RUGGED HANDSOME MAN BEAST"

AND FRANCE SEXY IN A STUPD SEXY VOICE "IIE MA ROVE. OUI OUI? YOU LIKA ME TO SPEAK ZE FRANCH TO YOU OUI? YOU SPEAKA DA ASIAN TO ME." CAUSE HE WAS A FREAK LIKE THAT, K? K.

JAPAN WAS ALL "IIIIIIIEEEEEE BEAST!" AND RAN LIKE A BITCH FROM THE MAN HE WANTED TO BONE BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO PISS CANADA OFF. THAT BITCH IS CRAYZEE.

AND THEN HIS CLOTHES SUDDENLY FLEW OFF AS HE RAN BUT IDK WHY IT JUST HAPPENED STFU.

SOMEWHERE IN THE DISTANCE YOU CAN HERE THOUSANDS OF SEME'S COCKS CRYING OUT TO GET A PIECE OF DAT SKINNY ASIAN. BUT IT SUCKS FOR THEM BECAUSE THE ONLY COCK HE WANTED WAS A FRANCH WEEABOO'S. YEAH DAT FRANCH COCK. MMMMMMMMMM.

NEKO TEARS FELL FROM JAPAN'S EYES AS MANY SHOJO BUBBLES MOLESTED HIS BODY HIS HALF HARD COCK BOUNCING….BUT HONG KONG IS A DICK SO HE THREW A FIRE CRACKER AT IT BUT FRANCE LIKE NINJA'D OUT OF NOWHERE WITH HIS WAPANESE POWERS AND KICKED THAT FIRE CRACKER'S ASS AND THE FIRE CRACKER CRIED LIKE A WHORE WHO JUST LOST TWO DOLLARS ON BAD JUNK.

AND FRANCE GOT ALL UP IN JAPAN'S FACE AND WAS ALL "SHIT A DOOR" OR SOME SHIT AND JAPAN WAS LIKE "OMG TAKE ME I'M URS FGT DESU." BUT SEALAND IS A WEEABOO COCK BLOCK AND DECLARED A DUEL AT SUNRISE FOR JAPAN'S LOVE AND ULTRA RARE SUPER TENTACLE HENTAI MANGA.

THEN SUDDENLY THEY WERE ON A HILL AND IT WAS SUNSET AND THERE WAS MUCH DRAMATIC WIND AND JAPAN SOBBING FOR THE MADNESS TO STOP BECAUSE HE WANTED ONLY FRANCE'S COCK AND MAYBE AMERICA'S IF HE WAS IN THE DOUBLE STUFF MOOD BUT IT WOULD ALWAYS BE A FRANCH COCK. AWLAYS DESU.

BUT SEALND IGNORED HIS PLEAS AND FAGGOT SOBBING AND SHOWED OFF HIS WICKED SAI SKILLZ. AND YOU KNOW ALL OF YOU JUST CAME FROM IMAGINGING THAT. DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME. FGTS.

AND THEN FRANCE DREW THIS BOSS KATANA AND THEY FOUGHT LIKE TRUE FUCKING WEEABOOS. FROM OUT OF NOWHERE SEALAND THROUGH A FUCKING FIRE BALL AND HIT FRANCE IS THE DICK. AND FRANCE HIT THE FLOOR CLUTCHING HIS MEMBER. THIS PISSED JAPAN OFF BECAUSE HE FUCKING THROUGH HIS MASTERBALL AND UNLEASHED A SHINEY AUSTRIA.

"AUSTRIA-SAN! USE FUCKING CHOPIN DSEU!"

AND THE ATTACK HIT DOING 178 DAMAGE TO SEALND AND THEN HE POOED INTO FLAMES. LIKE A BOSS. AT NIGHT. WITH TURKEY. NOT THE COUNTRY YOU SICK FUCKS. THE BIRD.

"SHIT A DOOR NIHON-CHAN DESU" FRANCE CRIED HOLDING HIS NEW LOVER CLOSE.

"FRANCE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (MOAR FRANCH FROM JAPAN)!"

SO THEY TOTALLY DID IT ON THE HILL SIDE…

AND JAPAN WAS SEME DESU KAWAII NEKO NE.

==============================OWARI FUCKERS=========================================

A/N: THIS WASN'T A TROLL FIC AND SOME OF THE CRAP IS INSIDE JOKES BUT WHAT EVER YOU KNOW YOU LOVED THE CAPS RAPE. *SHADES* THERE YOU GO SCHWESTER HAVE YOUR FUCKING DESU FRAPAN. SICK FUCK ILY. FFFFFFFF- I'M PLAYING BBY Y U MAKE DAT FACE? Y U GET ON DAT PLANE. Y U LEAVE ME STANDING HERE ALONE LIKE A DERP?

*CRAI FOREVER PL0X*

*caps lock off*

I love you all and I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other fan fictions. I just haven't felt the drive you know?

But perhaps I can get you the updates you need without any more threats of bodily harm. ;;


End file.
